


a new face

by ElasticElla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I help you find something?” Belle asks the young woman in the history section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new face

“Can I help you find something?” Belle asks the young woman in the history section. She has the look of someone who is completely lost, though it doesn't diminish her beauty. Belle can't recall ever seeing her before, which is plenty strange- Storybrooke is always full of familiar faces, a small town comfort. 

The woman's eyes go wide, her hand drops from the shelf, and she hurriedly says, “Oh no thank you, I'm just looking.” 

“Okay, I'm Belle if you change your mind.” 

The woman nods, and Belle hears the front door open, leaves to greet the latest library-goer. 

.

It takes another two visits before she learns the quiet curious one is Rapunzel, and Belle says the name to herself over and over. It's a magnificent name, rolls off the tongue pleasingly, the word itself running out of her mouth as she says it. 

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your books._

(Belle doesn't know where the thought comes from, but it dances about her head with fantasies of them playing princesses.)

.

Four more visits, and Rapunzel's grown familiar, familiar enough for Belle to ask: 

“Would you like to go out to dinner together? Tonight maybe?” 

Rapunzel smiles, face brightening, “I'm free.”


End file.
